Certain Circumstances
by LoneWolfGarm
Summary: μ is practicing for a upcoming performance as Umi notices her feelings for a certain childhood friend... Oneshot and not good with summarys, contains UmiKotori mainly with a little bit NicoMaki and EliNozomi on the side. M for content, don't like lesbian sex don't read it. / Update!: Sequel now out! /
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** So that's it, my first fanfic in english xD And my first one here too. So... yeah, I'm a huge Love Live fan and since i didn't find that much fanfics with UmiXKotori as a pairing I thought I would write one myself. English is not my first language so I hope you guys can still read and understand it (tense problems maybe yay) xD Please leave a review for constructive criticism. Once again:

 **Don't like yuri or girls having sex? Well, back right off and don't read it lol.**

The whole Love Live Universe belongs to Sunrise, Sakurako Kimino and whoever worked on it, I don't earn money with this fanfic and well. Have fun!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay guys, let's call it a day!" Eli shouted, panting for air and looking at her former group members. μ's next act was just around the corner and the girls took extra practices to strengthen themselves to the max. Honoka laid down on the cold rooftop floor and sighed "Finally, I thought this would never end!" "Honoka, how can you say something like that?!" "Now now, Umi-chan, don't get angry." "But Kotori, we all need to improve ourselves for the upcoming perfomance so..." "I know, but I think we trained hard enough the past few days and improved a lot, no need to overdo it, okay?"

Kotori was smiling at Umi, causing a little blush on the other girls face and sucessfully silencing her. "How about we all go to this new café and reward ourselves with some ice cream, hm?" Nozomi suggested, earning thankful and happy faces from the others. "Let's go for it, nya!" Rin grabbed Hanayo and sped of down to their clubroom, dragging the poor girl behind with the others following them.

Eli paused at the door, looking at Maki and Kotori who still stood on the rooftop. "You two coming?" "Sorry but I have a important talk with my music teacher about a composition" Maki answered, reaching for her jacket. "And I promised my mum to accompany her to a relative today, but tell the others to have fun for me too!" "Okay, guess there is no helping it then. See you two tomorrow!" And with that Eli made her way to the clubroom, the others already changing into their school uniforms.

"Maki and Kotori have appointments so they can't accompany us." "Too bad, but that means more ice cream for me, nya!" "Rin-chan, don't be so mean!" "Pay attention to your weight Rin, otherwise you won't fit for a idol anymore!" "...Nico-chan, stop being mean too." "Mean? Remember, these were wise words from your top idol Nico okay? Nico nico nii~!" "Seriously, stop bickering around and hurry up!" Nozomi interrupted their fight and took her bag, already leaving the room with the others trying to catch up. "...seems like I forgot my jacket on the rooftop, I'll be back!" Umi yelled at the group, hurrying to the stairs.

"Man, something like that has to happen to me huh? I'm wondering why Kotori didn't tell me that she has something to do after rehearsal, but maybe she just forgot it. Mhm..." She was mumbling to herself, climbing the stairs. "Geez well, hurry up before the others leave without you..." With that she reached for the doorknob and entered the rooftop, scanning the area for her jacket. "There it is!" "...you have to do it like that." "Huh? Isn't that Maki's voice?" Silently Umi sneaked to the wall, carefully peering around the corner.

She gasped and moved back, her heart beating and hammering against her chest. 'No way! Just... NO WAY!' Her thoughts were racing and she felt like a cold hand gripped her heart, squeezing and trying to drown her in the cold. She closed her eyes, opened them again and peered a second time around the corner, hoping that her eyes had lied to her.

She saw Maki pushing Kotori against the wall, her hand holding Kotori's above her head and leaning forward, a few inches from her lips away. As soon as she saw the redhead closing her eyes and moving forward, she turned around and headed for the door, tears already streaming down her face. 'How could she...with Maki...?! I can't believe it... I just can't... why...didn't she choose me? Since I'm already in love with her... for so damn long!'

She went to the bathroom and pulled out her handkerchief, trying to dry her tears and to calm down. 'If I don't go back to the others they will get suspicious...Ah I'm feeling like a wreck but I guess there's no helping it...idols have to smile even if their heart and world got terribly crushed and my first love just had to end as a onesided feeling, cause I'm too weak to tell her how I really feel. Oh Kotori...' Checking herself one last time in the mirror, Umi decided it was time to go back to the others, forcing a fake smile on her face.

"There you are Umi-chan! What took you so long, couldn't find your jacket?" "I'm sorry Eli, yeah I had a little trouble finding it, but now let's go!" Umi exclaimed while the others started cheering for their long awaited ice cream. 'Just act like everything is okay, Maki never tried to kiss my Kotori-chan...she never did...' "Hey Umi-chan, are you alright?" "Huh?" "You looked like you were spacing out so I thought I have something on your mind." 'Observant like always, Nozomi.' "Thank you Nozomi but I'm fine." "Okay but remember if you want to talk about something you can always tell me and we will ask my cards, okay?" "...your cards, huh? Well, thank you Nozomi."

The group arrived at the cafè and sat down, a waitress already at their table taking orders. Umi just ordered something to drink, her appetite lost. She listened the conversation of the others halfhearted, smiling here and there so that noone would notice that she wasn't really paying attention but she snapped as Eli started talking about Maki.

"You know, I don't know what happened recently to Maki-chan but she sure opened up and is smiling a lot more, don't you think so?" "Now that you mention it...maybe something wonderful happend her?" "What do you mean with wonderful Hanayo-nya? Like... a boyfriend, nya?" "RIN-CHAN! I didn't say something like that!" "Y-yeah seriously, like Maki would get a boyfriend before your number one idol Nico! T-there is like n-no way..." "Say Nico-chan, why are you blushing and stuttering around suddenly?" "Ah well... look, the waitress is back!"

The waitress was indeed back, placing cake and drinks on the table but Umis mind was stuck on Nicos behaviour. Did she too saw them kissing on the rooftop? And if she knew about them, since when were Kotori and Maki already dating?! She fought against the tears who tried once again to stream down her face, but she sucessfully choked them down. The whole group was laughing and bickering but Umi didn't want to be any part of it today so she rose up from her chair and took her bag.

"What's wrong Umi-chan? Where are you going?" "Sorry guys I don't feel well today, I think I will head home early and rest a bit. "Do you want me to accompany you?" "No it's okay Honoka, I think I can go home alone. I will see you tomorrow guys." "Okay, rest up Umi-chan, don't take things too hard." "Thanks Eli-chan, I will try." With that Umi waved the group goodbye and went on her way home.

At home she informed her mother that she had already eaten something with the others and that she will went to bed early today cause she doesn't feel well. Throwing her bag in a corner she let herself fall down on her bed, sighing and still thinking about Kotori and Maki. 'I still can't believe that she chose Maki over me, her childhood friend. I mean okay, Maki is nice, cute, she can write songs and she can play the piano but still... I thought... IF she ever like someone... another girl... it would be me...'

Clutching a pillow to her chest she thought back to the scene at the rooftop. Instead of Maki she imagined herself being pushed against the wall by Kotori. "Kotori..." Umi whispered to herself, oblivous to how longing it sounded. In her mind Kotori easily hold her wrists in a firm grip with one hand, sliding down with her other hand just under the hem of her shirt. She gasped as she felt her fingers touching her bare skin, leaving firetrails as she strode higher until she sneaked under her bra, cupping her breast and circling a fingertip around her nipple. "Kotori please..." The bluenette moaned, writhing under the grip of her love. "Please what, Umi-chan?" "Touch me more... _please_." She saw the triumphant grin on the face of her childhood friend. "As you wish." She gently pinched her nipple and buried her face in Umis neck, sucking and leaving bruises on her trail.

"...Umi-chan? Are you awake Umi-chan?" A faint knock ripped Umi out of her thoughts, blushing as she noticed that her hands had already slipped under her bra and in her pants. _Just what the hell where I thinking?!_ She sat straight up and tried to straighten her outfit. "What is it Mom?" "Minami-san wanted to speak to you she is on the phone." Her heart jumped of pure joy but as she remembered what she saw today it instantly ripped it apart. "Tell her that I'm not feeling well... I'm trying to sleep." "Alright, but tell me if you need something sweetheart okay?" "I will Mom, thanks." The footsteps of her mother trailed off down the floor as she flopped down on her bed, trying to get everything out of her head to get some sleep but she couldn't prevent that a certain girl tried to sneak back in again and again.

xXxXxXxX

The next morning Umi didn't want to face the others at school so she convinced her mother that she wasn't feeling well so she could take a day off. To be honest it was her first time practically 'ditching' school, but it just hurt too much thinking about Kotori and Maki being together. So she spent half the day in bed, unaware of what turn of events would take place at school...

Kotori sighed as she looked for like the thousand time at the emtpy place of Umis chair. The bluenette didn't show up at their meeting point before school and the others told her that she wasn't feeling well yesterday. Maybe instead of calling she should have just gone over to her house and visit her, checking if she needed something or someone to talk with. She even could have finally told her about her hidden feelings for her...

The practice with Maki yesterday really helped her boosting her confidence and she didn't feel alone anymore. Since Maki was dating Nico it was clear that it was indeed okay to have feelings for a girl and especially for Umi. Who couldn't love someone as beautiful, clever and confident as her bluenette childhood friend? Right, noone.

She sighed again, looking over to the empty place. Well she would check after her secret love after school but before she had to keep her promise against Maki. Maki and Nico finally decided to tell the whole μ's group about their relationship. To be honest Kotori didn't think that even one of them was against it, in secret she was nearly 100 percent sure that Nozomi and Eli were secretly dating too. But well, maybe they would come out of their closet too if the other two will give them a good opening.

She wondered if Umi would want to keep their relationship a secret from everyone too or if they could be open about it, holding hands in front of the others and even sharing quick kisses. She blushed and grinned, already excited to go over to Umis house after school. Time to win over her childhoodfriend completely!

The school bell rang, ending the last period of school. Kotori shoved everything into her bag and made her way to the clubroom. Without a knock she opened the door, interrupting a certain first year and third year in a heated tonguebattle. "Uhm... well I know that you wanted to tell the whole group today but I think you should maybe use a more... subtile way." "Shut up! See Nico-chan, I told you we wouldn't have enough time until..." "Yeah okay I'm sorry! Yeez, just wanted to calm you down a bit..." "Now now, stop fighting you two. Remember your grand finale is just mere seconds away!" "...yeah, thanks Kotori."

Kotori nooded at the two of them and gave them an encouraging smile. They seemed pretty nervous and it would be really easy for the others to pick up that something was different today, since the two of them sat beside each other and not apart like all the other group meetings before. Kotori strode to her usual place and sat down, waiting for the others to arrive. It didn't take them long, one after another dropped in, some stopping for a second like Hanayo and Rin or smiling knowingly like Nozomi. Geez, there was nothing to hide from the purple haired fortune teller. Honoka was the last one to arrive, excusing herself since she had to get some student council paperwork and plopped down on her seat catching breath.

Every gaze now turned to the pair, who slightly shifted under the expectant glances. To Kotoris surprise it was Nico who rose from her chair, coughing to get everyones attention. "So uhm... today... well... I gathered you guys here today to..." She got silent, searching with her gaze around the room until it lingered on Makis face. Kotori couldn't see Makis face but Nico seemed to grew confident once more. "Well you see... Maki and me are dating... we have been a real couple for a few weeks now and we think it is only fair that you guys know it too." She fell silent and Kotori checked the faces of the other μ's member. They exchanged looks and all of them started to smile, rushing over to the couple and hugging them.

"We are so glad that you finally told us!" "That's right, nya!" "To be honest I already know that you two were secretly dating... the cards told me." "Sure Nozomi... but thanks guys, we really appreciate it that you take it so easily." "Hey it's no big deal, okay?" "Right so... now kiss, nya!" "Rin-chan! Don't ask something weird like that!" "Why Kayo-chin? I bet they look cute together, nya!" "W-well that may be true but..." "Now now, no need to embarass our newly found couple further right? Let's just do it for them Elichi!" To everyones surprise Nozomi latched onto Eli, bringing their lips together for a kiss. At first Eli seemed hesistant and tried to get Nozomi off, but after a few seconds she clearly relaxed into the kiss. "So... Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan are together too, nya? Kayo-chin I think we shou-mmfmpf" "RIN-CHAN!"

"Maki-chan, we can't lose to Eli and Nozomi, come here!" "Nico-chan wha-." Nico straddled Makis lap and instantly kissed her too. "Is this a contest now guys?" Kotori and Honoka just laughed and smiled. Kotori was really happy that everything went well for the two and it encourages her in her own plan for later. Right, her plan... Confessing to Umi didn't sound like an actual plan but that would have just to do for now. Umi would be sick at home in her bed waiting for her, right? After all they visit each other if one of them is ill. Yep, Umi-chan would definitly be waiting for her.

After spending half of the day in her bed Umi decided it was time to do something. Laying around wouldn't help her, especially not with mending her broken heart. She didn't sleep properly last night unable to calm down. 'I still don't know how I should face Kotori after this... screw it, seriously. I will go to the archery club and try to calm down there. Archery helped me in many situations, why not this time too?'

She sighed and gathered her belongings, getting ready to leave the house. Her mother was away anyway, so she wouldn't criticise her for such behaviour. Skipping school but going there for some archery? _Hell, mom would be MAD._ Picking up her bag she got outside and closed the door behind her. Taking the long way to school seemed like a good idea too. Maybe her mind would finally stop to think about a certain bruenette.

Just 15 minutes after Umi left her house Kotori arrived there slightly nervous. Thinking about confessing was easy but properly doing it? 'C'mon Maki didn't practice with you for nothing. She practiced with you for this little special moment, don't chicken out now!' She gulped and pushed the door bell. Umis mother opened her and seemed a little surprised. "Oh Minami-san, what are you doing here?" "I wanted to visit Umi-chan since she is sick." "Oh, but she isn't here right now and I don't know where she went but if you want you can wait in her room for her." "Oh okay." After taking off her shoes she went to Umis room, sitting down on her bed.

'Where could she be? It's not like Umi to walk around sick...' She looked around the room, which was tidy as always since the bluenette tried hard to keep it permanently clean. Her gaze lingered next to Umis wardrobe missing something important. 'Where is her bow? Don't tell me...' Well obviously sometimes Umi walks around sick too. But walking to the archery club when she was sick? That wasn't like her at all. Kotori shook her head to clear her mind. She had no time to lose and said goodbye to Umis mother, running the whole way back to school.

xXx

 **clink.** 'Again! Why can't I even concentrate here? Argh! Kotori... what have you done to me?' Umi was a wreck, slumping down as she watched her previous shots. 6 times in a row now she didn't even hit the target. _6 times. 6 goddamn times._ She sighed, picked up the arrows and went to sit down on the edge of the wooden floor, letting out an irritated growl. The whole situation clearly annoyed her because she didn't know how to handle it at all. Well she could try to act normal around Kotori like she didn't see anything but to be honest she was sure that the bruenette would pick up on it rather fast cause she was really bad at hiding things. _Especially things that ripped a giant hole in my heart..._ Even archery didn't help her to calm down at all and it was her last solution. Just what should she do...?

"There you are Umi-chan!" "Wha-...Kotori?!" "I went home after school to check up on you but you weren't at home and after I noticed your bow missing I thought you would maybe be here... what's up?" Kotori went to sit down beside her childhood friend, confused that the bluenette avoided her gaze. That wasn't like her Umi-chan at all. "Say, what happend? I thought you were sick but then again you are here at your archery club? That's strange for you Umi-chan." "I know I just..." She went silent, trying to regain her attitude and holding her tears back. With Kotori sitting beside her mere inches away it was hard for her to not remember the scene from the day before. "What's wrong Umi-chan? You can tell me everything you know? We are childhood friends and...-" "RIGHT, JUST CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!"

The sudden outburst startled the bruenette and she was surprised when Umi finally looked at her with tears streaming down her face and shaking shoulders. Shocked she wanted to pull the girl into her arms trying to comfort her but she tried to escape her. "No Kotori, don't! You... Maki... rooftop..." Kotori was confused at first, trying to hold her into place, when the words suddenly connected and she understand that Umi must have seen them and she was misinterpreting things badly. "Wait Umi-chan, it's not like you think!" "No, leave me alone!"

Umi tried to break loose but Kotori grabbed her wrists and pushed the girl onto her back on the wooden floor. Her attempts to escape grew weaker which each try as she just shook her head, avoiding the lingering gaze of the bruenette. It broke Kotoris heart to see her secret love in such despair. "Umi-chan I..." Without ending her sentence she pressed her lips to the girl under her trying to calm her down. The bluenette was shocked at first and tried to shake the other girl of, thinking she acted out of pure pity. "Stop it... please." Stoping was no option for Kotori after all, not since she could finally feel the lips of her love on her own, even if she was crying and trembling.

"I can't... because I love you after all, Umi-chan. I can't stop myself..." Again she dipped down catching the lips of the bluenette, nibbling softly at her lip to make her gasp so that she could slid her tongue inside. Since the escape attempts of the girl subsided she decided to only hold her down with one hand so she could caress her body with the other one, simply gliding her fingers down the fabric with soft touches. She didn't know if Umi just went with the heat of the moment but after a few seconds she responded to her kisses, battling with her tongue for dominance. As she gently cuped one of her breasts and rubbed it her love broke the kiss to let out a soft _moan_. Surprised the bruenette stopped her movement while Umi hid her face in her hands so she couldn't see how red she actually was. "... Umi-chan~" "... what...kyah?!"

Pulling her haori appart she latched on one of the bluenette's nipples, receiving a louder moan this time as she swirled her tounge around it. Since the only thing Umi did was gripping her shoulders with shaky hands besides writhing and moaning under her, Kotori pulled her haori more and more apart, revealing the porcelian like white skin that laid beneath it.

The body under her jumped as she turned her attention to her other breast as well, gently massaging her breasts as she moved with kisses to her neck, licking over her pulse point just to sink her teeth into it seconds later, marking her childhood friend as hers. _Yes, everyone should see that Umi was clearly taken_. Her bite elicited a throathy moan from the girl under her, gripping a bit harder on her shoulders. As soon as she was done with her mark she drew back a little bit from her, admiring her work as she noticed Umi's small voice.

"Kotori... hngh... Kotori, I love you too, so please..." Her voice died down, leaving Kotori behind confused. Just what was she pleading for? Suddenly she noticed how the bluenette was rubbing her legs together, looking rather uneasily. _Ohhhh... so she was referring to THAT._ _So even the calm Umi-chan had a ... sex drive._

She smiled and kissed her, planting soft kisses everywhere on her way down to her hakama which she already was pulling apart. She marveled at the sight of the naked bluenette under her, savouring every second of it as she dived in, lapping the juices and flicking over her entrance, teasing her a little bit before she bit lightly into her clit. Umi's moaning turned into a startled groan, her fingernails scratching over the wooden floor, trying to get a hold of something. Her hips bucked and Kotori decided it was time to finally give in.

Replacing her mouth with her hand she laid down beside the bluenette, gazing into her eyes as she coated her finger with her wetness. "Umi-chan, I love you." Her finger slided easily into her lover, pumping slowly at the beginning since the other girl gave a little grunt of discomfort. But soon enough she was moving her hips in a rhythm to the pumping and Kotori could feel the flesh tighten around her finger. "Haa...haaa... Kotori hngn... please... more..." _How could she NOT obliged to her?_

Adding another finger she pumped faster, enjoying the view of how Umi was bucking under her, moaning louder from second to second. "Ahh...I'm cumming...I'm cumming Kotori, I love you!" With a last loud moan her body began to shake and the bruenette hold her close to her body, leaving her to the feeling of waves of pleasure crushing against her body as she was riding down her peak.

She was still breathing heavy as she weakly tugged on Kotori's shoulders to pull her in for a quick kiss. Carefully removing her fingers the bruenette flinched as she saw a trail of red on them. "Umi-chan, I'm sorry! I..." Silencing her with a kiss, Umi just shook her head. "It's okay Kotori...I'm... kinda happy that you are my real first after all... and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." The bluenette crawled onto the other girls lap, snuggling into her. Kotori hugged her, burying her face into her neck. "So Umi-chan likes to cuddle after sex, huh?" "Ko-Kotori!" "Hehe just kidding, I love you!" "I love you too...and.. I'm happy that you aren't going out with Maki..."

"I'm sorry Umi-chan, Maki and me just practiced on the roof because I didn't know how I should confess to you and well... since she and Nico-chan are going out i kinda asked her to help me out." "Maki and Nico are dating each other? Oh well... that explains why Maki looks so happy right now. So... what about us? Should we tell the others?" "Since Maki and Nico already know that I love you I think it's just fair to tell them... but first..." "Huh?" Kotori gently nipped on her ear, blowing lightly on it sucessfully making her shudder. "Sorry Umi-chan, I still want to eat you up~" "W-wait a second Kotori, I'm... hngnnn..."


	2. Sequel

Finally guys xD Sorry to keep ya all waiting, had so much to do and well... I hope you guys like my little sequel and to be honest I'm thinking about two little scenes about what happend between NicoMaki and NozoEli lol... but well. If you want, maybe I'll do it :D

Like last time: **If you don't like two girls having sex, back right off.** Everyone else: Have some fun!  
PS: If you have requests, just tell me. But I will only do the "main pairings". (EliUmi? No way god.)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Kotori are you ready? Sonoda-san is waiting outside for you!" "Alright mum I'm coming!" Nearly falling down the stairs Kotori rushed to the house door, slipping on her shoes and opened the door, her girlfriend already grinning at her. "Have fun at school you two!" "Thanks!" Taking Umis hand she pulled the other girl along the street, aiming for their regular side street. Just as the two of them were sliding into it, she felt herself being pushed against the wall, lips already catched in a heated kiss. A low moan escaped her as she could finally feel the lips from her lover on her own, blushing slightly at the traitorous noise.

Umi and her were already a couple for two weeks but she was amazed at how _direct_ the bluenette could be. _Still waters run deep, huh?_ "Ah...w-wait a second Umi-chan.. hn... not here..." She could already feel the greedy hand of her girlfriend sliding up her inner tigh, caressing her skin. While Umi was bad at words, physically Kotori could read her like a book.

"Don't worry Kotori, that was just teasing because you were spacing out... mind telling me what's on your mind?" "I was just thinking about how much I love you." Blushing a crimson red the bluenette pulled back, stuttering around. _And back to her usual quiet self in an instant._ "...you too." "Mhm? Sorry Umi-chan, I couldn't hear you~" "I don't care, we are already late come on!" "Mou!"

Both of them started running so they could catch up with the time they lost. Out of breath they reached the school gate still 10 minutes before the lessons would start. "Haaa... we are just in time... let's go Umi-chan!" Intertwining their fingers Kotori dragged her along, aware of the other people gazes. She knew that Umi didn't like to attract attention but she just wanted to feel her lover a bit longer, feeling secure and loved. Raising the bluenette a smile they entered the school building and promptly ran into Maki and Nico. "Awww, you two are holding hands, how cute!" "S-shut up Kotori-chan! That's just because Maki insisted that... " "WHAT?! D-don't blame it on me now, baka!" "Stop calling your senpai baka!" "Now now you two, no fighting okay?"

Nozomi and Eli just came around the corner, the fortune teller wearing a mischievous grin. "Our two lovebirds are already fighting? Take a look at Umi-chan and Kotori-chan they hold hands too and don't go for each others throat. But well, I guess you two need to fight out in public who get's to be the dominant one?" "Stop the teasing Nozomi, just let them be. Guess we all need to go to our classes, right?" "Hai hai, no need to spoil the fun." "Fun, huh? Well, guess I will have a little teasing on my own okay?" "Wha..."

Without hesistation Eli got a hold of Nozomis arm and pulled her close to her body, immediatly kissing the astonished girl. The other four girls blushed, mainly because of the whispering and chattering of the crowd of girls that followed the whole scene who were attracted by the argument between Nico and Maki.

The school bell rang and Eli broke the kiss, dragging a dreamlike looking Nozomi behind her. "You are going to be late so hurry up!" Nodding to Maki and Nico, Kotori dragged Umi with her upstairs to their classroom, nearly getting there in time before their teacher arrived. Caressing her hand with a last stroke of her thumb, Kotori threw her girlfriend a smile before she went to her seat.

Sitting down she sighed, already missing her contact to Umi. Their teacher entered the room, greeted them and wrote down exercises on the whiteboard for them to do cause he had to leave again to pick up a few things from the teachers room. "Math isn't really my favourite thing to do... especially not on a friday morning, geez..." Looking out of the window, Kotori's mind already drifted to her girlfriend.

'I can't believe that we are already dating for two weeks. But I'm really happy that we are finally together... and I'm happy for the others too, they deserve to be together. I'm wondering if Maki and Nico are planning to tell their parents... with Nozomis parents not around Nozomi and Eli can spend way more time together alone but Maki and Nico and Umi and me... Urgh, I think Maki's father would be disappointed to be honest. If the two of them talked about that matter already? And what about Umi and me? Mother would maybe be puzzled for a moment but I think she just wants me to be happy and I know that she likes Umi. And Umis parents? Huh...'

Tapping her pen against her chin, Kotori tried to imagine how her girlfriends parents would react to the two of them dating but she couldn't even imagine how they would react. Sure, they liked her but would they still like her if they knew that she was having sex with _their daughter_? Shaking her head she tried to get rid of the images that suddenly sneaked into her thoughts, images from the day where she confessed to Umi and had her way with her in the archery club.

'I still can't believe that we had our first time in such a place!' Sighing and with a red face she rested her head with a soft _thunk_ on the table. She was unaware that Umi was watching her, trying to figure out what she was thinking about.

'I'm wondering what shes thinking about... ah well...w-with that red face maybe something... indecent?' Blushing herself the bluenette quickly tried to get back to work but failed miserably. 'W-well we didn't have sex since that one time in the club... but that's mostly because we don't have any time for ourselves... on the weekends we are practicing the whole day and if we have some free time on our hands our parents are home... and it would be totally embarrassing if they walk in on us! But...'

Looking over to Kotori and gazing at her she could feel her body ache. 'I want to touch her like she touched me... I _really_ want to hear her moaning and calling for me. I can't understand myself at all...' She snapped back from her thoughts when the teacher came back and they started to compare their solutions.

The whole day carried on and in the afternoon the group met at their clubroom. For Umi it was a miracle that the couples weren't all over each other since they were finally 'alone'. But it seems like Maki had to announce something important, because she was the only one standing on her place and waiting for the others to end their conversations.

But with Nico and Nozomi argueing about another stupid thing the poor girl would have to wait forever. Sighing Umi stood up herself. "It seems like Maki has to tell us something... so how about we all sit down and listen to her, hm?" Throwing a piercing glance to the two girls both of them quiet down in an instant.

"Thanks Umi-chan...so... I was wondering if you guys maybe want to come over to my house this weekend. My parents are away on a trip and we would have the whole house to ourselves, we could even practice or do a movie night or something like that." "Sounds great, nya! Ne ne, Kayo-chin, we totally want to go right?" "Calm down Rin-chan! As long as we are going to have rice for our meals I'm totally in!"

"Sounds good for me too, I think we will have so much fun together!" Nozomi was already grinning like a mischievious cat planning something and Honoka sneaked behind Hanayo's chair, trying to scare the girl through putting her hands on her shoulders. "...and we can watch scary movies at midnight!" "H-honoka-chan!"

Clearing her throat Maki rose her voice once more. "Seems like everyone is fine with that so... how about we all go home to gather our things and we meet at my home at... 6 pm?" "That's a good time I think. Anything we need to bring with us?" "Good question Eli-san...uhm... some things to wear for sleep are enough I think. We have enough snacks and food at our house and even enough towels so we could use our family bath and..."

"F-family bath? Just how big is your house?!" "Trust me Kotori-chan, you don't want to know..." "That depressed answer don't tell me Nico-chan...?!" "A-anyway! We have to cook supper for ourselves but I don't think that will be much of a problem. As I said, some things to wear for sleep are enough. Are you fine with that?" "Roger that, nya!" "Fine with me, come on Elichi let's go to my house first to fetch a few things!"

Taking the blondes hand both of them vanished through their club room door. Kotori smiled at Umi, holding out her hand so she could easily take it and led her outside the room. "Shall we go to you first or to me?" "Let's go to your house first, since my house is closer to Maki-chans house." "Alright!"

Silently walking down the street both of them were satisfied with holding each others hand. At times like this Kotori was certain that they could understand each other blind. _Another reason why I'm hopelessly in love with that girl._ "Ne, Kotori?" "Hm?" "Do you think...um... we can sleep together at Maki-chan's house?" Hearing these words made Kotori's heart skip a beat and she nearly fell over. Looking her lover straight in the eyes she saw that her head had turned a deep red, but beside that she could only see affection and... arousal in them?

Blushing herself now Kotori laughed and squeezed her hand. "That would be really nice Umi-chan. But I think it will be more like our last sleepovers." "Oh..." The bluenette was grumbling something she couldn't understand, making her laugh even more. A irritated questioning gaze met her which she countered with a smile. "I'm just thinking about how much I love you, Umi-chan." "I-I love you too!" "Oh really?~ I thought you hated me."

Oops, now she received a glaring stare which ended in more grumbling. Her lover was never someone who liked to be teased, which just made her more adorable. Humming to herself they reached her house and Kotori unlocked the door, pulling her girlfriend inside. Both of them took off their shoes and took the stairs to go into her room.

"Make yourself comfortable on my bed Umi-chan, I will just gather some things and then we can go to your house. Since it's already a little bit late because of our long school day we shouldn't waste our time." "But we have over an hour left Kotori and nearly got no time alone today so... c-can we just kiss a little bit?"

 _Playing the shy one now, huh?_ Sitting down beside the bluenette she caressed her cheek with her fingers, giving her a loving glance before she pecked her lips. "But just a little bit, alright Umi-mhmpff." Before she could even end her sentence Umi was already pinning her down and hovering over her, catching her lips in a heated kiss.

Slowly deepening the kiss she could feel her nibbling at her lips, eliciting a moan at which she gripped into her lovers back, tugging at her uniform before she could feel her tongue invading her mouth. It was just a kiss but Kotori could already feel her mind going blank, unleashing the want to feel her lovers bare skin against hers. Her heart was hammering against her chest trying to escape it's cage as their tongues danced together, battling for the lead.

But she was no match for Umi's agressive, dominant outburst and couldn't hold back another moan as her dominant counterpart sucked on her tongue, one of her hands already massaging her breast through her shirt. Both of them were so absorbed in their making out that they didn't notice the knock on the door or the squeeking noises the door made as it was openend.

Not till someone stood beside them and cleared his throat they broke up, starring into severe eyes from no other then Principal Minami herself. "Care to explain this to me, Kotori?" Both of them stiffend at the deadpanned cold voice. Kotori could see how the very last bit of colour was drained from her lovers face, who grabbed with shaking shoulders into her shirt.

"M-mother I'm sorry... I... w-we did want to tell you at some point but... y-you see I love Umi-chan and she loves me and..." "Stop." The bruenette ducked her head, her voice instantly died down since her mothers sharp tone nearly doubled over. Her mother took a few steps closer to her bed, grabbing Umi's arm and pulling her into a backbreaking embrace.

"Awwww you two are so sweet together, welcome to our family!" "Mom stop it! You are embarrassing her!" Umi's face turned indeed a deep red and she was at a complete loss at how she should react. "Well, that's punishment for hiding your relationship." "MOM! I'm serious! You will kill my poor Umi-chan!" "Okay, okay, fine. But seriously girls; next time you hide something like that from me, you..." "ALRIGHT OKAY! Please, now give me my Umi-chan back." "Hai hai."

Umi was still oblivious to her surroundings and just tried to breath and well... be alive? The second she was pulled into her lovers embrace it finally dawned on her. _Oh my god, Principal Minami herself saw me pushing her daughter down on her bed and grabbing her breast! OH MY GOD._

Hiding her face behind her hands, she couldn't see how Kotori shot her mother an evil glare before she soothingly rubbed her back. "Everything is fine Umi-chan." "N-no! Your mother saw us and..." "Oh shush. I'm completely fine with it. You love my daughter right? And I couldn't hope for a better partner for her to be honest. Let's say I get why she swings _that_ way." She winks and already made a move for the door, but at the doorframe she stopped and shot a intimidating warning glare to the bluenette. "But let this be a warning... if you break my poor Kotori-chans heart, there will be hell to pay. Did I make myself clear?" "Y-yes..." "Good." With that she left the two lovers alone.

"...I can't believe your mother walked in on us..." "Well... but at least we know that mum is okay with everything, one thing that we don't have to worry about anymore." At that Umi smiled and nudged her girlfriend with her shoulder. "You're right. And she thinks I'm a really good pick for you, too." She grins mischievously, leaning in for round number two, but Kotori giggled lightly and avoided her, giving her a quick peck before she stood up and dragged her along.

"My cool and beautiful girlfriend is indeed a good pick for me, but sorry Umi-chan, it seems our playtime will end us in being late~" "Huh?" A quick glance to the clock told Umi that they were in fact late. _5.30 PM shit!_ "Geez, hurry up, get your things and let's run to my house!" "Hai hai Umi-chan~."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on in guys, you are the last ones and a little bit late, if I may add." It was Nico who opened the door for them, wearing a apron and a ladle, which she swung agitated. "I'm already preparing dinner, hurry up and move your ass to the living room." Still trying to catch their breath both of them nodded and sauntered in the direction from where the lively voices of the others could be heard.

"Do you need help, Nico-chan?" "Oh it's alright Kotori, Eli is already helping me. Just go and see that these goofballs don't destroy Maki's house, okay?" With "goofballs" it was clear that she was talking about Honoka-chan and Rin-chan but she couldn't help herself to smile at the third years statement. "I think Umi-chan will keep them at bay, right?" "Right, just leave it to me." "Good."

With that the raven haired girl made her way back down the corridor where the kitchen must be. Nodding to her girlfriend Umi motioned her to follow her and both of them went to stop the so called goofballs from destroying the Nishikino household.

"STOP IT, PLEASE ST-AHAHAAAHAHA!" Well or maybe not. Seems like a certain fortune teller had already the whole situation under control. Rin was already laying with her head on Hanayos lap, trying to catch her breath while the shy girl fanned her some air. "Hey Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, you guys are late. "Yeah sorry Maki-chan, we had a little... situation at home with my mum and lost track of time." "Oh, did something happen?" "Well..." Searching for an answer in the bluenettes amber coloured eyes, she found it when her lover scurried over, embracing her from behind and nuzzling her neck.

Kotori saw the blush on Maki's face and their interaction drew Nozomi's attention as well, who stopped tickling Honoka and curiously eyed the three of them. " My mother walked in on us while we were... kissing." She blushed herself because 'kissing' wasn't the right term for their little make-out session, but well, no need for details now.

"And? How did she react?" "It went better than expected, in fact she didn't mind one bit and is quite supportive" her girlfriend answered immediatly instead of her. The grey haired girl relaxed and leaned against the bluenette, happy that she was self-confident enough to answer. Their relationship really improved her counterparts characteristics and she was quite proud that it was because of her.

"I'm glad, that means things are going to be way easier for you, right?" Nozomi beamed, smiling brightly with a little mischief in her voice, obviously hinting at something indecent which the bluenette decided to ignore.

"Yeah, I'm really happy that her mother thinks I'm suited for her" Umi mumbled the last words and Kotori giggled when she tried to nuzzle further in her neck. "Did you already told your parents that their successor is madly in love with an soon-to-be glorius idol?" Nozomi now teased the red haired first year, who fumbled with few tresses of her hair; Maki's trademark, because she always fumbles with her hair when she is nervous.

The latter blushed but a small smile formed on her lips. "To be honest...yes." Now that was something that surprised the couple as well as Nozomi. "And? Tell us" the fortune teller insisted, her hands already in midair, "or do I have to..." "NO! Well... at first my father was really mad" the first year winced, trembling a little bit. Kotori grimaced as she tried to imagine how Maki must have felt when her father openly rejected her. But the young girl regained her composure fast.

"But you guys know Nico-chan; she made quite an impact" she laughed, showing one of her rare warm smiles. "Silly, of course I'm not someone who keeps hiding in the background when her girlfriend is going to be tore apart by her father. I _had_ to do something." At that moment the other two third years showed up with two large pots; obviously they were already done with dinner.

"Time to sit down girls, dinner is ready!" Eli announced excited; at that Honoka's, Rin's and Hanayo's ears perked up and all of them sat down as fast as they could while loudly chanting "Food! Food! Finally food!" The others sat down more calmly, helping Eli and Nico with the large pots.

"I hope you guys like my homemade curry!" "I'm sure they will love it, Nico-chan" Maki returned, still smiling warmly at the raven haired third year, causing Nozomi, Eli and Kotori to burst into laughter, because Nico's face was red up to her ears after her statement.

'Quite a uncommon scene between these two, otherwise they are arguing about every little thing. But I guess they have their cute moments too' Umi thought, taking one of the ladles to serve the others some of the rice, while Nozomi poured some of the curry over each serving.

"So... we still want to know how Nico-chan stopped your father from _tearing you apart_ , Maki-chan" Kotori insisted, clearly interested in how their story ended. "We too!" Honoka and Rin shouted in unison, spatting some of their rice from their mouth elsewhere. "Stop talking with your mouth full" Umi sighed, shooting them a glare. Both of them swallowed and nodded vigorously.

"Well... after Nico-chan heard my father shouting at me, she stepped between us and told him that she was certain; she would do everything for me, support me and my career and that she would even buy a house bigger than he could ever afford" Maki contuined, again fumbling with one of her strands. For a few seconds she looked away, obviously daydreaming, before she turned to the group again, her eyes shining intense violet and locking with Nico's in an instant.

The others could _feel_ the air around them vibrating. "He was furious at first, but Nico-chan wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer. He tried to pry me away from her and again she was not willing to let me go. And then..." "...I told him that she was everything to me, that there would never be someone who would love her more than me; that I would do _anything_ for her. At that her mother interfered, telling him to give up, that it was impossible to win against me." Nico ended, face still flushed red, but her eyes also shining intense.

"Wow... stop it you two, please don't ravage each other before our eyes, alright?" Nozomi joked, trying to get the situation a little bit under control. Kotori couldn't deny that she could feel the _tension_ between them; obviously both of them were still a little bit shaken from that talk.

"Please look at yourself before you say something like that" Nico answered dry, sitting down beside Maki and nudging her girlfriend a little bit. "I'm still allowed here and I think her father is starting to like me. He even smiles now when he greets me" the raven haired girl finished, "but enough of that, dig in! Super Idol Nico Nico nii prepared her famous curry dish for you!" Honoka and Rin were already digging into their second helping when the others finally started to eat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After they finished dinner Nozomi suggested it would be good if they all took a long, relaxing bath together (Makis bath was big enough after all) before they would settle down to watch some movies.

The others agreed with her, so after they brought back their used dishes to the kitchen, Maki led them through her home into the backyard, where they indeed stood before a giant, spa-like looking bath.

"It's... huge." Honoka deadpanned, embarassing the red haired first year nontheless. "My father always wanted to have a huge family bath so..." she stuttered, trying to hide her embarassment. "...are you sure you can win against her father, Nico-chan?" Eli asked the other third year, still stunned.

"W-why yes, of course! N-nothing is impoissble for your super idol Nico Nico-nii hahaha...ha..." She looked a little less self conscious than back then at dinner, but Maki just shook her head and embraced her girlfriend tightly.

"It's fine Nico-chan; as long as you are with me, everything will be fine." Bringing their lips together, the other girls decently looked away, Hanayo even hid her face behind her hands, while Nozomi decided to further embarass the couple. "Go get some, girls! C'mon Elichi, I'm really looking forward to _our bath_." she emphasized the last words, pulling her deeper blushing girlfriend into the chaning room.

Smiling Kotori also took Umis hand, pulling the bluenette along. All of them started to take their cloths off; Honoka and Rin just threw their thing everywhere, their towels slung over their shoulders they jumped into the water, sighing like old mans as they relaxed in one of the corners.

"Uhm, Eli-chan, you have some serious scratches on your back." Kotori mumbled, as the blonde had her back turned to her when she took of her bra. "W-what?!" Hastily she moved her fingers over her back, wincing when she touched some of the angry looking red lines. Shooting her purple haired girlfriend an evil glare, said girl just looked innocently before she drapped a towel over the blondes shoulders.

"Just a little memory from our _playtime_ ," she answered nonchalantly, ignoring Hanayos and Umis little shriek, before she leaned over to Eli, whispering something into her hear, sucessfully making the latter blush. Smiling she pulled her along, carefully sitting down in the large pool, before she snuggled closer to the blonde, seemingly relaxed.

'As always playing the tough couple,' Kotori thought, giggling a little bit. The others also strode to the pool, trying to relax in the hot water; just the bluenette was reluctant, still staying in her spot with her underwear on.

"What's wrong, Umi-chan?" "W-well..." When she starred down her body, trying to hide her face, Kotori knew immediatly what bugged her. "You are beautiful and they others won't stare okay? They are all pretty busy with themselves." the grey haired girl whispered only loud enough for her girlfriends ears, who nodded and followed her, also gliding in the relaxing warmth.

All of them let out a relaxing sigh, enjoying the dark skies through a giant window above them. The silence only lasted for a few minutes though, because their 'goofballs' decided it would be funny to start a little water fight, accidently slashing some water to Eli and Nozomi; when they apologized and the fortune teller splashed some water in the blondes face, all of them knew immediatley they were lost; slashing water everywhere, all of them tried to defend themselves and a huge war broke out.

30 minutes later all of them were leaned against the edges of the pool, trying to catch their breath. Nozomi then suggested it would be time to get out and start their movie night since it was already going to be late. All of them agreed, hurrying to get out of the water, dry their bodies and switch into their sleeping cloths, before they sat down in the giant living room, waiting for the first movie to start.

XxxXxXxXxXxXx

It was 2 in the morning when they finally decided to go to bed. As soon as they crawled into their futons, Honoka, Rin and Hanayo were asleep while the others talked quietly. After a while their talking died down and even breathing could be heard in the otherwise silent room.

Umi was laying beside Kotori, eyeing her back sadly. She wanted to cuddle with her girlfriend, feeling her warmth against her skin, touching her bare... 'No! We can't! We are on a sleepover, and the others can't sleep together as well!' shaking her head, she closed her eyes for a few seconds before she opened them again.

Kotori was starring right back at her, smiling. She smiled back, reaching out her hands and Kotori willingly moved closer with her futon, snuggling into her lovers embrace. At least they could cuddle during their sleep.

It was only a few minutes later; both of them were trying to fall asleep when two figures stood up and moved passed them, leaving the room. "I think that just now were Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan... but were are they going?" Kotori whispered because she didn't want to wake up the others. "Maybe one of them needs to go to the toilet... I think they will be right back."

Umi pulled Kotori closer, caressing her back and both of them tried to fall asleep again but were soon disrupted by another pair sneaking out of their sleeping room. "...and now Maki-chan and Nico-chan. Aren't you curious where they are going Umi-chan?" "Well... just a little bit maybe..." the bluenette admitted, wondering if all of them had to go to the bathroom.

Before she could react her girlfriend already stood up silently, pulling her up. "Let's investigate Umi-chan!~" To be honest the bluenette didn't think that it would be a good idea, but she was too tired to object the grey haired girl. Silently both of them sneaked of their sleeping room, going down a long, dark corridor.

At the end of the corridor they had to choose: left or right. "I don't think this is a good idea Kotori... what are we doing if we can't find our way back?" "Aww Umi-chan... I'm sure we will find somehow back, and Maki-chan's house is big, but not THAT big."

Suddenly they heard a noise from their right; hiding behind Kotori the bluenette regret their decision, but her lover just smiled and pulled her along. After another few steps into the darkness they could see two figures cowering in front of a door. As they stepped closer they discovered that said figures were Maki and Nico.

"What on earth are you guys...?" Umi whispered harshly, but was stopped when both of them put their finger on their lips, urging them to be quiet. They could hear faint whispers from behind that door and Umi gripped a little bit too tightly on Kotoris arm when she could hear someone _moan._ Gulping she also peeked through the tiny crack, feeling her face turning red when she saw _them_.

"Ahnnn... mou Elichi...s-stop teasing meeee!~" Nozomi meowled while the other girl caressed her tights, tracing the lines of her hickeys with her tongue. "Most of the time you are teasing me to no end Nozomi, so I think it's only fair if I get to tease you a little bit myself" the blonde chuckled, drawing circles agonizing closer to her center; just as she was about to touch her already damp panties, she retreated and smirked. "Now, now sweetheart, no need to hurry. Be a good girl and lay down on your stomach, alright?"

The fortune teller did hastily as she was told, gasping when she could feel fingers ghosting over her back; her bra snapped open and she could feel how her lover greedily slid with both hands under her breasts, cupping them and brushing with her fingertips over her already hard nipples.

" _God, Elichi..._ just please..." "Impatient as always... maybe I should take my time, so that you will understand where your place is." As if temphasise her words, she bit into the purple haired girls neck, firmly sucking on her skin. Her deep, throaty moan sent shivers down Umi's spine.

She glanced over to Kotori, who was deeply in thought observing the other couples foreplay. "Ouch, Maki! What is it?" suddenly Nico hissed, because the first year seemed to grip her a little bit too tight. All three of them blushed when Maki hugged the other girl from behind, nipping and licking over her neck up to her ears, blowing some air into them, successfully making her shudder. "Nico-chan, can we...?"

There was no need to voice out what she wanted; her gaze, her dancing fingertips, _her voice_. The red haired first year was in heat, and with that it felt like a switch inside Umi flipped. She also hugged Kotori, who gave her a confused look, but quickly exchanged knowing looks with Nico, when Umi started to caress her stomach, placing light kisses on her shoulder.

"U-Umi-chan! Uhm..." "...just go down that floor and look for a empty bedroom. We wi- nghn, Maki-chan! Stop it for a second! We will head to Maki-chans bedroom..." "...if you can last till then." Maki's husky voice sounded like a warning and Nico didn't dare to wait another second; with the other girls hands all over her she left the other couple to themself.

A soft growl came from her girlfriend's throat and Kotori couldn't stop herself to gasp when she shove one of her hands under her sleeping shirt, slowly drawning lines over her stomach, creeping closer to her bra with each stroke.

The grey haired girl already felt her knees buckle, willingly offering herself to her girlfriend, before Nozomi's high pitched scream brought her back to her senses. 'Bed, quickly!' She thought, pulling her girlfriend along, passing a few doors before she opened one, sliding through it.

Luckily their first try was indeed a sleeping room for guests with a quite large bed; before she could even turn around she was picked up by the bluenette bridal style, pushed down on the bed softly before her lips were claimed in a heated kiss.

Seeing her girlfriend in such distress was quite a first for Kotori; sure, everytime they got physical Umi was quite eager, dominating her with roaming hands. But at home their parents where always around, so her girlfriend would always try to hold back; this time her oh so calm sea was unleashed and her piercing amber eyes left no doubt that she wanted to have everything Kotori had to give.

Breaking their kiss to catch some breath she moaned as the bluenette quickly licked over her neck, looking for her pulse point before she sucked onto the soft skin. "C-calm down, Umi-chan, ughn..." "I want you, now."

The grey haired girls heart pace quickened and she felt that she was wet in an instant. Her lovers voice was thick with want and pent up desire, her eyes darkening with pure lust. Kotori had never thought that she was capable of being so... _direct._

She smiled, pulling Umi in for a much tamer kiss before she pulled back, stripping out of her sleeping shirt. The bluenettes breath went ragged as she scanned her, now clad in underwear, girlfriend. "I love you, Umi-chan."

With that the last bit of Umis self-control went overboard. "I love you too." her husky voice announced before her lips crashed against Kotoris, deepening their kiss so she could easily slid her tongue into her mouth. Her girlfriends moans only drove her mad as she unclasped her bra, massaging her, for her taste, perfect breasts; she heard herself moaning as she touched the soft flesh,

nearly lost in the sensation of toching them for the first time.

Gasping and moaning Kotori buried one of her hands in the thick blue tresses to slightly pull at them, showing her that she liked what she did. A high pitched squeak, followed by deeper moans could be heard as Umi sloppily licked around one of her hard nipples, with a few mixed in careful bites.

It felt is as if she was running on pure instinct; trying to mimick what Kotori did to her on their first time, trying to live out her _imaginations_ she had when she was laying in bed alone, her thoughts always drifting back to her girlfriend.

She looked up to find her lovers darkened golden eyes half-closed while her hands clutched at the fabric of the sheets. 'So... _beautiful_ ,' Umi thought, astonished that it was even possible; giving her lips a small peck she moved downward, placing kisses everywhere on her path.

As she kissed the outlines of her underwear, she felt her how her self assurance faded away. Would Kotori even like what she wanted to do? What if she maybe hurt her? Was it even possible for her to make her ...cum?

Waiting for her lovers next move, the grey haired girl tried to catch her breath as best she could, unaware of the inner battle her _untamed sea_ fought with herself. As the seconds ticked by and she still couldn't feel Umi move, she opened her eyes and focused her, trying to hold back a laugh.

'Seems like my Umi-chan feels a little bit lost, maybe I should speed her on.' "Ne, Umi-chan? Everything okay?" "Uhm yeah, it's just... well..." "Calm down, I will help you a little bit."

The bluenette just nodded so Kotori hooked her fingers in her underwears waistband and agonizing slowly pulled it down her legs, over her ankle. Even if her action seemed confident she could feel how she turned red, because now there was no way to hide how Umi made her feel.

But since said girl still sat there dumbfounded, she took one of her hands into one of hers and guided it to her mid. She could feel her girlfriends fingers tremble, but it was impossible for her to turn back now. Heck, Umi had to be okay with the consequences if she turned her on _on purpose._

Umi, despite how dominant she was at the beginning, now already red up to her ears, watched in awe as her fingers were pressed down on Kotoris outer lips, and just as she could feel how _literally dripping wet_ she was, her instincts kicked back in.

Kotori already wanted to scold her for pulling back her hand, but her words got stuck in her throat as she could do nothing more than throw back her head in surprise, releasing shuddering breaths and deep moans as her girlfriend dived in for the kill.

Lapping up the sweet liquid Umi pressed her tongue flatly up and down her inner lips, trying to catch every droplet; the smell was driving her crazy and she could feel herself getting wet, simply turned on by the fact that her lover was this wet because of her and her hortative moans.

As she decided to press her tongue down more roughly, drawing circles around her clit, she had to pin down Kotoris legs because her hips started to buckle. Her moans got hoarser and way more desperate; as she noticed that her clit was already hard, she flickered her tongue over it, earning high pitched screams from her girlfriend which ended in a shuddering moan, when she finally sucked on the small numb.

Holding down her trembling, bucking hips she tried to draw out her lovers orgasmn, hungrily licking up the juices she spilled.

Kotori could feel her whole legs tremble as she tried to catch her breath, coming down from this wonderful high the bluenette just gave her. To be honest it was far beyond all the things she ever imagined and there was no way she could feel happier than now.

"That was... wow, really. I love you, Umi-chan." she sighed, still trying to catch her breath. "I'm surprised that you would do this for our first time... Umi-chan?" She could feel the blunettes piercing gaze, ambers still shining in a dark colour; just as she was about to ask if everything was alright, she was already whimpering again, clutching at the sheets.

"It's not enough." she heard Umis husky voice before she started licking her lips again, this time dragging one of her fingers through her wetness, before sliding it in, the grey haired girl already lost in the sensations for the second time of this night.


End file.
